THE NEW BEGINING
by KRAlover
Summary: edward & bella are a happy couple but what happens when edward acts all protective and bella cant take it anymore?  what happens when bella falls for the wrong vampire?      read and ya wont regret it!      STORY HAPPENS DURING ECLIPSE.
1. Chapter 1

**" The new beginning "**

As days passed it got worse. I couldn't take it anymore, we were growing apart, barely even talking.

Anything I talked about doing, Edward would disagree or say its not safe.

Once, I was going to the toilet and Edward asked Alice to go with me!. _To the toilet!_

That led to a day of me ignoring him. That taught him a lesson to shut his mouth and stop making decision for me…..well for about 24 hours. Then it starts again.

"Bells….your getting so boring! Talk a little…oh! I have a better idea lets play" Emmett grinned.

"Emmett, cant you see Bella Is tired? She has to rest" Edward said and put a hand on my shoulder.

"But Edward, all your making Bella do is rest and home work!" Emmett argued with him.

I removed Edwards hand from my shoulder and got us before walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm going somewhere where I can make my _own_ decisions. Not have someone making them for me!"

"Bella. I don't think…"

"I'M NOT A DAMN PUPPET EDWARD!" I screamed at him.

Everyone appeared next to Emmett, who was looking at me with pride.

"You cant just go! Victoria could be out there waiting for you" Edward said angrily.

"Well….news flash Edward. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I'd rather live a short happy life than a long crappy, hiding in the shadows one!"

"Bell…."Edward started to talk but I cut him off.

"Just shut up Edward! I'm talking. You are hiding me from everything! From the volturi and that stupid Victoria. Even from my friends"

"But its for your own protection"

"I don't need protection. Did I have a say in this? NO! I didn't. What ashock! You are living my life for me, Edward! I don't even have a say in what I eat! Your always saying that's not enough you need more protein, more this more that…blah, blah, blah!

He was looking at me shocked.

"What Edward?" I asked. He cant honestly say he didn't know he was like this.

"Bella I'm sorry…I just...i just want you to be healthy…if you want you can eat anything you want… its no probl…"

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

He still looked confused.

"My health isn't fucking important to me!...you know what? I'm leaving. Cause your not going to change me and if I stay here I'm always going to run from my problems…that's not gonna happen! I want my short human life to be spent in peace and for me to make my own decisions!...I'm tired of this Edward"

"Bella…look…if you want…"He reached to take my hand but I just took a step back. That hurt him. I could tell by his face.

"I don't want anything from you ever again Edward" I told him.

"Bella lets sit and talk about this" Alice looked at me with pleading eyes "we can figure this out.."

"Maybe later Alice…I want to go home. To my _own _house.

**So… what did you think?**

**I know in this chapter I was a little harsh with Eddie but….HE DESERVED IT! Wouldn't ya be if the one you loved acted like this?**

**Heheheheh!:)))**

**Next chap is going to be better… maybe a little B/E but it will soon change!**

**Sooo….GUESS WHAT? *****~~~~ ****Review****~~~~***


	2. chapter 2

Chapter2:

As I was sitting on my bed thinking about the stuff that I said to Edward my when my phone vibrated next to me.  
"hello?" I sighed, knowing it would be Edward.  
"BELLA!" Emmett's booming voice filled my ears  
"Hey em what's up?" I smiled.  
"Look Bella, Edward is pretty upset. He just wants you back…."  
I cut him off immediately  
"Then why are you calling me and not him?"  
"Cause every time he picks up the phone to call you he crushes it. Mine was the last one left and I didn't want Edward to crush it cause I just installed a cool new game…"then there was a smacking sound, probably Rosalie.  
"Emmett!" she shrieked "Stick to the subject or _I_ will crush that god damn phone!"

"Jeez babe calm down. you don't want to get frown marks, do you?" there was another smacking sound "Oww! that hurt!"

"Idiot" Rose muttered. I heard her stomp away.  
"Ummm...Emmett?" I said, guessing he had forgotten me.  
"Sorry Bells…uh, like I was saying he's upset with himself and Alice and Esme really want you to come over and talk about the stuff that you said-not that I'm not proud of you Bellzi, you should do it more often. This family needs a bit more drama. …but you know that Victoria is out there waiting to strike and we have to protect you" he sounded gentler towards the end.  
Deep down I knew he was right. Victoria is trying to destroy me and not that I blame them or anything, but it _is_ kinda their fault. I do love Edward but ever since Alice's stupid vision of Victoria and her army, Edward is acting a 100 times more protective than he was and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit! He's smothering me. Isn't love suppose to be all colourful and happy and make you have butterflies in your stomach, an all that jazz? Even in the worst situations isn't the one you love supposed to make you feel calm and loved? and when in his embrace or the sound of his voice you want to explode with happiness? At least that's how I once felt the with Edward-but not anymore.

Now, when I see him I want to hide or run away from forks and never look back.

I am seriously sick of all of this! Its been 2 months since I last saw Jake or any other of my friends outside of school. I miss everyone I even miss mike and uber bitch Jessica!

But still, maybe love isn't always that gooey and warm. maybe there's dark side to it too…..  
"Okay Emmett I'll come there in 30 min, k?"  
"Yay! Okay Bellzi. Love you, drive safe and don't forget to wear something warm…."  
I hung up the phone and walked to the mirror to see how I looked, skinny jeans check. cute gray shirt with cute skulls on it check. black converse check….so all I need is a black jacket. I turned around and spotted my jacket on my chair, I grabbed it and went to find my keys.  
*20 minutes later*

I pulled into the Cullen's drive way and saw Edward standing by the door waiting for me. I tried not to groan.  
"Bella, I'm really sorry! You know I'm only doing this for your own safety. I cant lose you, you are too important to me…without you I cant exist, even for a day!"  
_Yeah right that's why you left me for 6 months! For my safety! _My emotional side said.  
_Well he only did it cause he thought we could move on! He didn't want too hurt us_! My logical side fought back  
"I…um…well its okay, I guess" I smiled at him.

My mind was screaming at me, telling me I was a fool. But of course. When did I ever listen when it came to Edward?.  
"Thank you Bella! Soon we will get rid of Victoria and we can do everything you want!" he lowered his head and kissed me. As soon as are lips touched it felt wrong. I ignored it. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him, his tongue swept over my lower lip and found its way inside my  
mouth. Still ignoring the feeling, I kissed him back until I couldn't take it anymore. I broke the  
kiss and headed inside. Amazed at what I had just done, I sat on the couch.

I couldn't believe I broke the kiss! I always wanted more. That's his job to pull away, not mine. But still I felt good and the wrong feeling vanished.  
**I know this chapter was crappy but…I didn't know what to write!  
I want to bring riley in the story ASAP! But I don't know how!  
People please give me ideas for the next chap!  
AND I WANTED TO THANK MY BETA: VAMPIRE-ADDICT-22.  
WITHOUT HER MY STORIES WOULDN'T BE AS GOOD!**

**Oh and there's a new film coming out in September-vampires suck-and their basically making fun of the twilight saga! Itsss so funny I would totally see it when it comes out!**

**Here's the link to the trailer:**

**http:/www(dot)vampiressuckmovie(dot)com/**

***!~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~!***


	3. VOTE

Really sorry this isnt a nxt chap! But don't worry I've sent it to my dear beta and asa she sends it back to me I will post it asap!

But the main reason I posted is that I want your help to decide how to bring riley in the story!

Go to my profile and VOTE! Cause I don't know what to do!

Love ya 'all!

G


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
as I was sitting on the couch the whole family gathered in the living room where I was, and there was an awkward silence.

-so…..

I tried to break the silence and it worked

-Bella we know your not comfortable with the rules Edward has set for you but, its for your own safety but I will assure you that as soon as we know theres no more danger waiting out there for you….. you can do ANYTHING you want!

Esme explained to me and offered me a huge smile that looked like was begging me to say-okay.

-aaaah..I don't know….its just that..i….umm have to think about it..

I looked at her with sorry eyes

-sure, honey you can take all the time you need, but not too much time! But…you know what I mean.

She stumbled

-yeah, of course

I knew jasper was feeling the intensity in the room so he changed the subject, I should thank him for that later

-sooo..bella do you wanna play Mario with me and Emmett?

Mario?

-ahhhh I guess? I don't know…is it easy?  
-bella its mariO

he mouthed the last letter

-I know its mariO Emmett! Just take it easy on me! Im not a vamp who is older than my grandpa and is obsessed with video games!

-true…true..

Rosalie whispered agreeing with me in a pained voice, she hated when Emmett played with this stuff

-come on bells lets not be sarcastic, k? now get your butt here on the couch beside jasper and listen to my instructions!

-yes sir.

I said in a military-voice and alice chuckled

-jazzy make sure em isnt too rough with the controllers when he loses, we don't want bella to have a heart-attack!

-I NEVER looooooose!

Emmett interjected, now everyone was eying him

-okay…okay I lost twice at Mario…but that was cause I was _distracted _!

-so what happened to the remotes?

I asked curiously

-oooh believe me bella you don't want to know!

Carlisle said and patted Edward on the back..like he was comforting him, probably he was worried while I was playing, I would break my fingers! The thought made me angry but I let it go, maybe he wasn't thinking about that….who knows _im_ not THE mind reader!

*1 hour later*

-yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss! I won_! Again! _Wooooohaa! Jazzy ya should work on your skills! and bella….um you have a long waaaay too goooooooooooo…..

Emmett was jumping up and down like a 6 year old on his birth day

- no offence, of course! U did the best you could do….even if it means being at the 6th place every on race!

He added but miserably failed to hide his laughter in a cough

-Emmett im not a video-game geek like you! I do better stuff….

-uhuh..like what?

He challenged me

-like reading and studying…oh and cooking for my dad so I could save my time rather than a trip to the ER for food poisoning,!

-_ wow_…..that is hard stuff!

He mocked me

-oh it is Emmett. I bet if you were in my place you wouldn't have even survived to the age _18_!

-she is right Em, being a human and a danger magnet is harder than winning a video-game you've played 1000 times

Jasper said and sat by Alice, that was flipping through a magazine and showing Rosalie the new trends and talking about it

-awwwwww.. you guys are just saying that cause you lost! And im not gonna let you ruin my victory!

Emmett made a face at us and turned to rose

-right babe?  
-hmm….im not gonna get into this babe!

Rose sent him and apologic look and turned and continued her conversation with alice

-well it was a nice game Emmett, congrats in beating me and bella

Jasper said and winked at me, and I returned a smile to him and grabbed my jacket from the couch. Then Edward spoke for the first time

-bella do you want me to drive you home?

-um…..

The whole house went quite, but everyone was still in there places not moving

-i..ah…..think I can manage driving by myself. But um..thanks for the offer?

I smiled at him and walked to my car.

Okay guys I know its been a long time since I updated but

I went to Boston for a week-so I couldn't write

I was busy with my cousins and we were going out and doing stuff-so I didnt have time

I didn't know what to write and honestly I wasn't in the mood u know? I just couldn't write anything!

I don't know were my beta(VAMPIRE-ADDICT22) is!so this chap was ALL moi!

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

And don't worry RILEY would come in the story sooner or later-but I still don't know ho, so im working on it!

And I always share something I like with u guys so….. if u haven't seen pretty little liars u totally should! I love it!

CAUSE IF U DON'T REVIEW I WONT WRITE MORE! I MEAN WHY SHOULD I WHEN I KNOW NO ONE IS READING!

***!~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~!***

***!~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~!***


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter4:  
the whole drive home I was fighting with myself, nothing was right! I was supposed to love Edward and that's how things should be! So what's wrong with me! Why aren't I feeling the same as before this whole victoria thing? Everything was so much easier and…..less complicated! I want to love Edward but I cant…not anymore, with all this mess I saw his true-over protective self, and I don't like it even one bit, maybe sometimes your boy-friend wants to protect you and you feel all giddy and special but this isn't one of those times and it feels more like…like…Edward is protecting his property! Like I'm just a piece of wood with no emotions! And I DO NOT like his behavior! I mean even _if _we were soul mates shouldn't we be like Rose & Emmett, Carlisle & Esme, Alice & jasper? What me and Edward have is nothing like theirs…..maybe it was at the beginning but now…..i don't even know what we have! Its all so confusing some part of me doesn't want to lose him and the other…..well wants to kill him or kick him outta my life!

Finally im home! Yayyyyyyyy! I don't know why I was so happy but this drive looked like it took years and plus I really needed a hot shower.

I parked my car and went straight upstairs .

*****after shower*****

Now lying on my bed with my fave book on my chest I felt a tinsey-winsey better but still as we know showers won't make your problems go away, you should still face them and….well its hard to do so specially in my case. i just wish my best-friend/everything was here and when I say everything I really mean it he literally was my everything my first boyfriend ,best friend, first kiss and well the part that I never mentioned to Edward or um maybe lied? I mean I knew it was wrong and all but still I just wanted to start fresh, leave my life in Arizona behind me and act like I was still a virgin, but well im not. All those stuff that I did…well long story short ,I wasn't like this before I was like _the_ it girl fashion, party's, cheerleading and boys were the center of my universe and I was more than glad when René and Phil went on tour I mean why wouldn't I be? My party's were like _the_ best! Everyone would have killed to get invited but boy the hangover was such a bitch beside the cleaning I might add. I mean it would have been like an episodes of survivors when me and my friends cleaned the house so René wouldn't find out!not that she would flip but she would give me the _safety _speech and god it was embarrassing!

But I really need Rilz to give me an advice he's advises were like the grandmother I never had, seriously he was like a bf/fortune cookie! Oh god what a good times we had…..everything was great, in place like it should have been, like a real fairy-tale, I almost had my happily ever after but I should have known it wouldn't last that long…that every good thing has an ending, that after a fan-fucking-tastic 17 years of life something would happen to change it all or ruin it to be exact ,but of course aside from Rilez leaving, that's the 1st worse thing that had ever happened to me, if he hadn't left none of this would have happened in the first place, not that I blame him for anything, just like my old English teacher always said: our actions set things in motion, and what _**I**_ did made my life hell cause of it! The 2nd thing that I did to screw my life was…well I let loose you know? When Rilz had to leave, my world came crashing down, I lost myself, I felt empty or maybe its better to say broken, like the other half of me was gone and when Edward left…well everything came crashing down and it destroyed me….again, well as I was saying I let loose and started to _sleep _with every one of Rilz friends or better yet stranger in bars, and yes I have an fake id! Who doesn't? and then…um things got out of control… I was the head cheerleader but some jack-ass that wanted to screw up my life even worse dosed my water with some kind of an drug and well I fell down from our "human pyramid" as our couch put it .and I shattered every bone in my left leg as that creepy nurse joked about. _She_ joked! I broke my leg in 2 different places and she was joking about it! Can you believe it! I just wanted to slap her and sew her lips together! And well that's what changed my life completely, not the leg or being disqualified from the team but that phony DOCTOR, every time I think about it I wanna throw up! Ewwww (shudders).

-bellaaaaaa!

Charlie's voice interrupted my thoughts. Oh riley where are you? He was supposed to call and txt me, but he never did and every time I called no one answered! The pain I was trying to keep locked up is out again and it meant one thing, I had to find him,riley.

I got up from my bed and placed the book on my desk and went downstairs

-what is it Charlie?

-alice is here!

I could see his smile in his voice

-oh

When I reached the kitchen alice was sitting crossed legged in front of Charlie with a big smile plasted on her face

-hey guys .sup alice?

What was she doing here?

-just wanted to hang out with u tonight if you don't mind everyone's out camping tonight and I didn't want to go and you know how scared I am to be alone in that big house in the middle of the jungle

Alice smiled apolitically to me, ohhhhh Edward set her up to this! God!

-sure alice

I forced the words to come out of my mouth

-but before we go upstairs I have to ask Charlie something.

-what is it bells?

-would You do me a favor? please?

-sure bells anything for you.

Charlie offered a smile to me

-I had a friend once in Arizona but they moved to Seattle but then I couldn't reach him or contact him since then, could you um run his name in your system and see what comes out? Maybe an address or phone number?

-sure bells let me get a paper and pen so I wont forget his name…give me the name…

-riley, riley biers.

Charlie froze so did alice, what was going on? Did they knew something I didn't know?

-ah bella are you sure that's his name?

-yeah im sure, what's wrong?

-what does he look like?  
-um…dirty blond hair, brownish-hazel eyes, his about 6'3…..

I looked at them, they both looking at me with concern. Was he dead? What the hell is going on? My heart beat was taking a fast pace, my palms got sweaty

-bella calm down!

Alice said and was by my side in a flash

-what is it?

My voice was shaking, tears welding in my eyes

-bella he's been reported missing for over 13 months now. Where you two close?

I just nodded tears found their way down my cheek and there was no way I could stop them now

-Bella…I'm sorry….lets go upstairs and talk about it, huh?

-yeah that's a great idea

Charlie said, he was never good with tears

I didn't know how but I was sitting on my bed, riley was missing over a year? What does this mean? Was he dead? Or ran away with a hot girl? The last one made me jealous so let it go.

-how did you know about this?

I asked alice.

-bella…..

DUDUHDUHDUUUUUUUUH DUMDUM DUM DUUUUUMMMM!

SO WHAT DOES ALICE KNOW?

PPL REVIEW! ATLEAST 7 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!

OH! AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT A TWILIGHT-HEROES CROSS OVER? PETER/BELLA?

-**~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~-**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on chapter 4:

-would You do me a favor? please?

I asked charlie

-sure bells anything for you.

Charlie offered a smile to me

-I had a friend once in Arizona but they moved to Seattle but then I couldn't reach him or contact him since then, could you um run his name in your system and see what comes out? Maybe an address or phone number?

-sure bells let me get a paper and pen so I wont forget his name…give me the name…

-riley, riley biers.

Charlie froze so did alice, what was going on? Did they knew something I didn't know?

-ah bella are you sure that's his name?

-yeah im sure, what's wrong?

-what does he look like?  
-um…dirty blond hair, brownish-hazel eyes, his about 6'3…..

I looked at them, they both looking at me with concern. Was he dead? What the hell is going on? My heart beat was taking a fast pace, my palms got sweaty

-bella calm down!

Alice said and was by my side in a flash

-what is it?

My voice was shaking, tears welding in my eyes

-bella he's been reported missing for over 13 months now. Where you two close?

I just nodded tears found their way down my cheek and there was no way I could stop them now

-Bella…I'm sorry….lets go upstairs and talk about it, huh?

-yeah that's a great idea

Charlie said, he was never good with tears

I didn't know how but I was sitting on my bed, riley was missing over a year? What does this mean? Was he dead? Or ran away with a hot girl? The last one made me jealous so let it go.

-how did you know about this?

I asked alice.

-bella…

Chapter 5:

-what alice?

She was just looking at me

-umm..well I had a vision of a boy with the same descriptions u gave Charlie but my visions arnt clear maybe im wrong, I don't know…maybe…..

-alice! I can't understand! U had visions! And didn't tell me?

-edward said that….

I cut her off

-u know what alice…SCREW EDWARD! Im an big woman I don't need him controlling my life or tell me whats best for me! So spill! _Everything!_

_-_ok…well, whenever I search for victoria's future I see this boy..well..he looks just as u described your friend riley, but were not entirely sure its him, or maybe is…cause I cant see anything clearly..everythings foggy in my visions of him or anything related to victoria…like some kind of an filter, so anyways hes in charge of the whole victorias plan and…..u know the rest…

-but…

RIley wouldn't do that! Would he…? He would never hurt me, maybe alice is right I mean her visions arnt clear and coincidently he looks a little like riley but on the other hand rilez has been missing since "the james incident"…

-alice…could you search again and draw his face? I wanna make sure… to see if its him, who knows maybe it's a coincidence?

I hope it's a coincidence, right now the thought of him running away with a hot-chick seems pretty good to be true..

-sure bells gimmie a pen and a paper and I'll get to work!

Alice said in her normal cheery voice

-I really appreciate it

-bells were family, I'll do anything for u!

I smiled at her and wondering how would they all react if they found out about my past and how I lied to them..

-coming up!

I went to my desk and grabbed what she needed

-here..

I gave them to her and she instantly zoned out and her hand was going crazy on the paper, she was drawing so fast that I couldn't see her hand move, as seconds passed real slowly alice snapped back into her normal-spikey self and handed me the paper.

His face wasn't clear but the features was just like him…..the hair, eyes, face structure but something didn't feel right, deep down I knew it wasn't him but still I could be wrong, all the evidence is shouting its riley but I just….i….i don't want it to be riley, I want to feel his warmth and smell his unique scent when I hug him, when he holds me in his arms telling me everything is ok, when it isn't and I instantly do come down, that was one of the hundreds of effects he had or I could say im pretty sure he still has On me

-bella?

Alice shook me lightly, trying to catch my attention.

-hmmm..?

I looked up at her trying to hide the tears that were about to run down my cheek like a hot streaming river

-is it him? Is it riley?

-i….im not sure, he does look like him but…I have this feeling….i mean I know every inch of his face, this cant be him…or maybe my brain is making me believe its not him from denial…I just…I don't _want_ it to be _him!_

My voice was shaking slightly at the end

-bella….

Alice put an comforting hand on my shoulder and drew me for a hug

-don't worry we will find out soon enough…if that makes u feel better..

Make me feel better? Seriously? I ignored what she said

-how long?

She knew exactly what I was talking about so she replied me instantly

-2 months

Wow, that's soon for her? Again maybe if I was a vamp I would have felt the same….but right now, I just wanted to find riley and make sure hes okay….being a vampire and eternity with Edward does not trump seeing riley even for a second.

** So… what did u think?**

**And im sorry I didn't update for so long….i just didn't know what to do and the review weren't like I wanted them to be…so if u want me to update ASAP…..then ****REVIEW!**

**WARNING (SPOILER ALERT)!:**

**THIS ISNT UR NORMAL RILE & BELLA STORY…THERES GONNA BE LOTZ OF SURPRISEZ AND TURNS IN THIS STORY, AND WHO SAIS RILEY…IS RILEY? AND THERES A BUNCH OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN MY STORY….AND I OWN THEM!****S**


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't updated In like ages…and im so sorry..i was caught up in life , anyways this is a recap from chap 4&5 and following after is chap 6! So read and hope you'll enjoy it!

Previously on chap 4:

I really need Rilz to give me an advice he's advises were like the grandmother I never had, seriously he was like a boy friend/fortune cookie! Oh god what a good times we had…..everything was great, in place like it should have been, like a real fairy-tale, I almost had my happily ever after but I should have known it wouldn't last that long…that every good thing has an ending, that after a fan-fucking-tastic 17 years of life something would happen to change it all or ruin it to be exact ,but of course aside from Rilez leaving, that's the 1st worse thing that had ever happened to me, if he hadn't left none of this would have happened in the first place, not that I blame him for anything, just like my old English teacher always said: our actions set things in motion, and what _**I**_ did made my life hell cause of it! The 2nd thing that I did to screw my life was…well I let loose you know? When Rilz had to leave, my world came crashing down, I lost myself, I felt empty or maybe its better to say broken, like the other half of me was gone and when Edward left…well everything came crashing down and it destroyed me….again, well as I was saying I let loose and started to _sleep _with every one of Rilz friends or better yet stranger in bars, and yes I have an fake id! Who doesn't? and then…um things got out of control… I was the head cheerleader but some jack-ass that wanted to screw up my life even worse dosed my water with some kind of an drug and well I fell down from our "human pyramid" as our couch put it .and I shattered every bone in my left leg as that creepy nurse joked about. _She_ joked! I broke my leg in 2 different places and she was joking about it! Can you believe it! I just wanted to slap her and sew her lips together! And well that's what changed my life completely, not the leg or being disqualified from the team but that phony DOCTOR, every time I think about it I wanna throw up! Ewwww (shudders).

Previously on chap 5:

-alice…could you search again and draw his face? I wanna make sure… to see if its him, who knows maybe it's a coincidence?

I hope it's a coincidence, right now the thought of him running away with a hot-chick seems pretty good to be true..

-sure bells gimmie a pen and a paper and I'll get to work!

Alice said in her normal cheery voice

-I really appreciate it

-bells were family, I'll do anything for u!

I smiled at her and wondering how would they all react if they found out about my past and how I lied to them..

-coming up!

I went to my desk and grabbed what she needed

-here..

I gave them to her and she instantly zoned out and her hand was going crazy on the paper, she was drawing so fast that I couldn't see her hand move, as seconds passed real slowly alice snapped back into her normal-spikey self and handed me the paper.

His face wasn't clear but the features was just like him…..the hair, eyes, face structure but something didn't feel right, deep down I knew it wasn't him but still I could be wrong, all the evidence is shouting its riley but I just….i….i don't want it to be riley, I want to feel his warmth and smell his unique scent when I hug him, when he holds me in his arms telling me everything is ok, when it isn't and I instantly do come down, that was one of the hundreds of effects he had or I could say im pretty sure he still has On me

-bella?

Alice shook me lightly, trying to catch my attention.

-hmmm..?

I looked up at her trying to hide the tears that were about to run down my cheek like a hot streaming river

-is it him? Is it riley?

-i….im not sure, he does look like him but…I have this feeling….i mean I know every inch of his face, this cant be him…or maybe my brain is making me believe its not him from denial…I just…I don't _want_ it to be _him!_

My voice was shaking slightly at the end

-bella….

Alice put an comforting hand on my shoulder and drew me for a hug

-don't worry we will find out soon enough…if that makes u feel better..

Make me feel better? Seriously? I ignored what she said

-how long?

She knew exactly what I was talking about so she replied me instantly

-2 months

Wow, that's soon for her? Again maybe if I was a vamp I would have felt the same….but right now, I just wanted to find riley and make sure hes okay….being a vampire and eternity with Edward does not trump seeing riley even for a second.

Chapter 6:

Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeepppppp…

_Jesus! Stupid alarm!_ Groaning I got up to shut the stupid thing of, I mean this is the first day of spring break , I was hoping to get a little sleep not all of us can go on forever without it! I mean srsly hanging out with vampires can be a little distressing anyways the next 2 weeks are suppose to be FUN! But like that's ever gonna happen here with Edward…maybe I could just go to phoenix for a few days see my mom visit some friends…but again Edward would want to come as well and I cant have him reading my friends minds specifically Collin's that knows what I did, my darkest secret. _The _main reason that I moved here to forks, even though just thinking about what I did should make me sick, guilty and disgusted with myself I feel justified , I feel like I have done the right thing and well that's what matters right? At least that's what Collin used to say "what matters is is how you feel about your actions" Blair (aka my best friend back home) always teased him that he sounded so gay and I would always back her up and blabber off about how in style he is but if you ask me now I would say he **definitely **is **not gay**.

_Bzzzzzz…._ I jumped and banged my head on the open window door and cursed while searching for the source of the vibration, AHAH! Found it!

-ello!

-belzi, baby…how u doin' in such a fine day?

-cursing the one behind the buzzing off my phone and causing to hit my head on the windo…..

-in a bad mood arnt we?

-shut up em…I didn't get enough sleep

-I can tell! Jeez! I just called to tell u that im taking you out for the day.

-um why? Did alice and Edward finally get their final deaths?

-nooooP but they were both bickering about who would take u out for the day and when I volunteered to give u a taste of an Emmett-filled day esme actually backed me up and well guess who won?

-well what if I refuse to go out anywhere?

-then I would come over and do something u want.

-really? anything I want?

-sure, ur the human bells….i've done it all now its your whatever time of life do what u want im not as uptight as eddie boy here, I actually want u to live ur life…

A growl from the there side the line made Emmett stop talking, I guess Edward doesn't like to be called "uptight"

-ok then be here around 10, that gives me an hour to shower and stuff….and Emmett?

-yup?

-make sure no ones following you specially those 2 evol vones(Romanian accent)

I tried to whisper so Edward wouldn't hear me but I failed miserably , Edwards voice filled out emmetts protests in the back ground to get the phone back

-bella u don't have to spend the day with Emmett you know? I can come over and….

-oh hush im still mad at u! now tell em im waiting, ciao!

I hung up the phone and jumped in the shower

*an hour later*

After showering I went to the kitchen and made myself some pop tarts and after filling my growling stomach with them and washing the dishes I went into my room to find Emmett snooping in my closet.

-heeeeeyyyyyy! No snooping mr!

Emmett suddenly turned around startled to see me standing there and I noticed my ipod plugin in his ears in the loudest volume, that explains why he didn't notice me come in

-you know snooping in a girls closet is not okay

-why?

-emmett, honey the closet is the window to a girls soul

-isnt that suppose to be "the eyes are the window to the soul"?

-anything can be a window to someone's soul for me its my closet and well for others its their eyes or mouth…I don't really care…

-cool, whats my window to my soul?

-well….um…coming to think of it I really dont know you that well but….um….well.. ur into cars,right? Maybe its ur car! Ur car is the window to ur soul!

I smiled at him trying to picture his car being a window to his soul I really didn't know even how to imagine such thing it was so random

-Bee! im hurt what do u mean you don't know me that well?

My heart stopped for an instant he called me Bee that's what riley used to call me when we were kids and when I asked him why he said it was because I always buzzed around like a queen bee and handled everything and everyone , but me being a 9 year old kid I really didn't get what he meant…

-bella?

Emmett whispered and took a step closer now he was directly in front of me

-whats wrong bella?

I continued to stare at the ground and take a moment to make my voice sound normal I finally looked at him

-nothing just zoned out there a bit…heheheh

-belz I don't want you to take this the wrong way but you seem…different..im not saying its bad but on the contrary I like it, maybe edward not so much but you really seem different,whats up with you?

I just looked at him a part of me wanted to tell him, I always liked Emmett a lot he seemed like a person you could count on, but still I LEFT THAT LIFE BEHIND! I cant go back to that..i cant, that's why I was on that medication in the first place, to try and calm down and let go and forget about it all, and come to think of it my pills just ran out about 2 weeks ago in the time all that victoria craziness started and well I guess its wearing off now my true self is surfacing….do I want them to know how I was before I moved here? Probably not, I don't think it would be good I don't want them to judge me for all I did….

I looked away and started to play with the edge of my tank top

-nothing…I just miss some friends back in Arizona…

Well at least im not lying…I really do miss everyone

-then why don't u go and visit u have 2 whole weeks to do whatever you want to do…plus you'll be far away from our little friend Vickie

-that sounds very good but… I don't want Edward hovering over my head every second..

-I can come with you

I looked at him questioningly

-well you've been acting strange and your dissing Edward every chance you get so I think getting out of forks can be good for u, a change of scenery! But if u don't wanna go with me theres always alice…

-no no no…I want you!

-as much as im flattered that you want me bella but im taken already

-you know what I mean! Geez! Anyways so were really going to Arizona?

-if you want to!

-HELL YEAH!

Now no one can get in their minds and I get to spend some time with em,this should be nice!

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW THIS CHAP WASNT THE BEST. BUT IT HAD BEEN TOO LONG AND IM IN THE MIDDLE OF EXAMS AND WELL….I HONESTLY DIDN'T PUT ENOUGH ENERGY IN IT…I GUESS I NEED REVIEWS TO GET BACK ON TRACK!

-**~~~~~~~~~REVIEW~~~~~~~~~-**


End file.
